Happy Birthday
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: A nice evening with the one he loves, Miles enjoys a small birthday party before entering his trip to hell at Mount Massive. OC/Miles.


**A/N: This fiction is a PWP (no plot! Just lemon.) Enjoy.**

 **Happy Birthday**

The young girl stood in the kitchen humming to herself as she collected the dirty plates left behind on the table. There were decorations hanging from the ceiling, a banner spread out with colorful words reading "Happy Birthday". She walked to the sink running the water setting the plates down, she pulled her long caramel color hair back tying it out of her way while she washed the dishes. She stood busy till a pair of arms wrapped around her she smiled knowing who it was.

"I had a good time." Miles smiled placing a kiss to her cheek and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Happy to hear." She replied.

"Leave those for tomorrow."

"It's only a few it won't take long. Why don't you go and change and relax, birthday boy?" She smiled looking back at him.

"You spoil me." Miles replied kissing her on the lips.

* * *

Miles sat at the desk in the bedroom checking his email on his laptop he pressed his brows together looking at the new message in his inbox. Miles clicked on the email beginning to read.

"Murkoff?" The more he read the more he got curious. Once he finished reading the message he leaned back into his chair after a while he leaned forward printing the message.

"Something worth checking out." He smirked to himself.

 _"I wonder if I should tell Kylie …."_ Miles sat watching as the paper printed.

 _"I don't want to worry her….but I already know she won't approve of me going. Especially if I show her the email I just got."_ Miles sat debating if he should tell her or not he leaned over grabbing the paper, the door was opened as Kylie stepped in with a smile on her face.

"Hey." She greeted walking in.

"H-hey." Miles replied setting the paper down under some other files on the desk.

"Something wrong?" Kylie asked titling her head to the side.

"Just tired." He replied standing up.

"It's only 8:30PM, heh you're starting to show your age old man." She teased.

"You brat." He smiled.

"Mind unzipping me?" Kylie asked turning her back grabbing her hair out of the way.

"Course." Miles replied pulling the zipper down he stood staring at her bare back a moment before he slid his hands into her dress. Kylie blushed feeling his hands snake around her to her breast taking them into his hands.

"Ah, M-Miles…"Miles pulled her back to him while he pressed his lips to her neck making her body shiver and a moan escape here lips.

"Mmm… ah…." Kylie moaned enjoying his touch, it wasn't long till her dress hit the floor leaving her in her panties and bra. Miles turned her around so she could face him a smile on his face as he leaned in pressing his lips to hers. They stood with lips locked as Miles hands traveled from her hips to her ass squeezing it make her jump.

"W-wait!" Kylie protested pushing him away Miles stood a little confused as Kylie walked away.

"But it's my birthday." Miles pouted Kylie looked back at him shaking her head while walking to the dresser opening it pulling out the small wrapped up gift.

"I haven't given you your present." Kylie spoke walking back to him Miles stood watching as she stood in front of him holding her hands out with the present.

"Thank you." Miles smiled taking the small box Kylie stood watching as he unwrapped his gift hoping he would like it. Miles pulled the fancy black tinted watch out in awe it was well designed.

"Kylie …"

"Do you like it? I know you don't care much for the luxury items but I thought maybe you wouldn't mind hav- " Kylie explained till she was interrupted by Miles lips Kylie blinked and smiled closing her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt herself being picked up she wrapped her legs around Miles, he laid her back on to the bed staring at her making her blush embarrassed. Miles set his gift on the night stand now turning his attention to Kylie. Miles leaned in taking her lips once more. Kylie gasped breaking their kiss to feel Miles grind against her she could feel he was already hard. Miles planted kisses on her neck going down to her collar bone his hands took her breast massaging them.

"Aah… Miles." Kylie moaned, and she began working on his buttons to his long sleeved shirt. Once unbuttoned she slide his shirt off his shoulder Miles sat up to pull the rest of it off tossing it aside. Kylie sat up unhooking her bra the straps slid down her arms coming off. Miles leaned in only to be stopped by Kylie's hand on his shoulder he looked up at her confused. Kylie pushed him on to his back. Miles smirked finding her sassy attitude hot Kylie crawled to him sliding her hands up his thighs making Miles's heart race faster. Kylie unbuttoned his pants pulling his hard member out she leaned in pressing her lips on the tip Miles's breathing was labored as he watched Kylie take him into her mouth.

"Aahh…" He groaned titling his head back enjoying the service from Kylie. She bobbed her head swirling her tongue at the tip making him shiver with pleasure. She ran her tongue along the sides ensuring to coat his cock with her saliva.

"Kylie …. Nhh… that's enough…" Miles informed Kylie stopped wiping her mouth clean with the back of her hand. Miles pulled her up having her straddle him. Kylie watched as he pulled the small packet out from the night stand, he ripped the packet open with his teeth slipping the condom on. Kylie raised her hips as Miles held his erection still for her. Kylie brought herself down on him slowly making her moan to the feeling.

"Aah….!" She cried out Miles groaned enjoying the feeling. Kylie rested her hands on Miles flat stomach as she began to rock her hips back and forth, Miles groaned tilting his head back. His hands slide down to her ass squeezing it jerking her towards him wanting more.

"Mm ahh, M-Miles…" Kylie moaned Miles laid on his back watching as Kylie bounced on his lap. After a while he sat up switching their positions. Miles laid Kylie down on her back grabbing her legs resting them on his shoulders as he began to thrust his hips in hard making the bed under them creak the headboard of the bed banged loud against the wall. Kylie clenched the sheets under her moaning feeling Miles drive deep into her. He was keeping a good rhythm hard and slow.

"Aah ah…!" she cried feeling him slowly pull out only to slam back in hard. Miles groaned feeling her walls tighten around his member each time he did it.

"Nhh aahh…" Miles groaned pressing in deep he was beginning to lose control of his thrust and had just started to thrust faster. After a few more thrust he came, Miles panted keeping himself up with his arms. He leaned in pressing his lips to Kylie's.

"Mmm…" Kylie moaned enjoying their kiss. Miles pulled away looking into her green eyes.

"You know I love you, right?" Miles asked Kylie looked at him confused.

"I love you too." She smiled caressing his cheek. Miles smiled taking her hand into his pulling it down to his lips placing a kiss on it. Miles pulled out of her removing and disposing of the condom. Miles laid back in bed pulling the blanket over both of them. Kylie rested her head on his chest drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Morning**

Kylie opened her eyes slowly she laid on her side for a moment before sitting up. She looked over to see the spot next to her empty. She got out of bed getting dressed. Kylie walked into the kitchen to see it was empty.

"Miles?" She called out till she notice the note left on the counter.

 _"I received an interesting tip, this was something I couldn't pass up. It could be a big scoop!_

 _-Miles."_

Kylie stood reading the note her brows pressed together. She set the letter down walking back to the bedroom grabbing her cell.

 _"You've reached Miles Upshur, sorry I missed-"_

"Damnit!" Kylie cursed to be sent to voice mail.

"Miles! What the hell do you mean?! Where the hell did you go!?" Kylie asked clearly upset.

"Please... don't do anything that could get you hurt, just come back safe…" Kylie added at the end of her message. Kylie stood frowning worried for Miles's safety, as a journalist he was always driven to get the cold hard facts on a story. Kylie sighed looking out the window it was pouring the clouds grey. She couldn't shake an the bed feeling in her gut. "Be safe Miles..."

 **A/N:**

 **This was originally going to be a story I had the rest of the chapters already typed up but then changed my mind. So hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
